


【盜墓瓶邪架空】《風葬》序&起

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪架空】《風葬》序&起

──或許你真正需要的只是一個人來告訴你，你可以被原諒。

 

─序─

01.

九月末，秋意才剛要乘著海風飄向這座濱海的小山村。

下過了客，客運車噗地噴出一小團黑煙，轟隆隆地循盤山公路上行。一拐彎、兩拐彎，消失在一排矮矮舊舊的小樓之後。  
馬上要到午飯的飯點了，不管是提著菜籃子塑膠袋的婆婆媽媽，還是少少幾名背著包拿著地圖相機操著異國語言的遊客，大夥兒下了車，不約而同地都往貫穿村子的那條階梯路去。熱鬧消失得很快，客運站牌週遭不一會兒又恢復了安靜。  
獨獨一名年約二十出頭的年輕男人，佇立原地，微微仰臉，用一種明顯比欣賞或者瀏覽要來得用力專注且細緻許多的方式，環視起面前的景物。

涼風習習，枝繁葉茂的幾棵老榕樹就如篩網，篩落一地細碎金粉。若把整個視野比喻為一幅畫，鬚根與綠葉便是纏繞於畫框邊緣的點綴。遠遠眺出去，藍天碧海如斯平靜，漁船點點，岸邊有一座應該挺繁忙的漁港。再過去一些，火力發電廠雖已除役仍不減存在感，高高的三根煙囪半隱在幾座矮丘陵之後。距離更遠的大城市從這兒望過去只是模模糊糊的一片碎光罷了。將目光拉回身邊近處，一座渾圓高起的大山強硬地佔去了大半視界。登山口之前，海拔較低地勢也較和緩的山脊之下，黑屋頂矮平房擠擠挨挨，沿著山坡層層疊加。  
狹窄彎曲的雙線道公路猶若一條灰色長蟲，扭啊扭地從海邊的鎮子爬上來，在眾人下車的站牌這裡往左分出了一條小岔道，然後繼續扭動著身子，遊過村子外沿，爬向高處的山脊與山口。  
縱然是一處算得上小有名氣的觀光景點，虧得今日並非假日，不聞人車喧囂。一隻戴著項圈的小花狗優哉游哉地橫穿過雙線道公路，顯然習慣了外來客的出現，看也不看面生的男人一眼，搖著尾巴鑽進站牌後方的草叢。駐足公路岔道口，豎直了耳朵，聽得最清楚的，竟然是幾片枯葉落地的聲音。

多麼寧靜安詳的一個地方啊。  
這麼想著，男人不確定自己臉上掛的是什麼樣的表情。  
收回視線，他轉身面向被視作這座村子主要特色之一的陡長階梯路，邁開腳步。

不用再找了，除了盤山公路邊的護欄上那一塊顏色比周邊要稍微淺一些的新漆，還有那根其實真的很難看出來是新換上的電線桿，一年前的這一天，在這個岔道口發生的那一起意外，再沒留下任何痕跡。  
男人下意識地抬手摸了摸脖子，指尖觸到糾結突起的皮肉，一條橫過咽喉的疤。

 

02.

吳邪原先以為，在一個規模不算大、地理位置相對封閉的村子裡打聽一個人，又是不用於遊客群中艱苦穿梭的非假日，不該是太困難的事情。即使不知對方名姓，憑著自個兒這張平時用來問路基本沒吃過癟的笑臉，至多耗上個大半天工夫，總能找到。  
可惜啊，用不著大半天。沿著陡峭的階梯路走上一小段，剛剛找上一家佈置頗有古風門口還貼著海報標榜著曾作為某某偶像劇拍攝場景的茶樓，開口問沒兩句，他就發現自己傻逼了。  
首先，他與那個人相遇當下的情況太過特殊，自以為很深刻地記住了對方的很多特徵，殊不知實際上被記住的，更像是一種印象，或說一種感覺。真要說，他根本連那傢伙的年紀大概多大、身高大約到哪兒、髮型是怎麼樣之類的基本線索都給不出來。眼珠子特別黑、掌心和指腹都是厚厚的繭子、說話的聲音很低沉很好聽……對於尋人，這些描述能起到的作用真心不大。  
另一方面，他也嚴重低估了山村的人口。以包含縱向的階梯路在內的四條「大路」為主，無數條狹窄彎曲、四方延伸並相互串連的隱密小徑為輔，它們構成了一座結構極其複雜的立體迷宮。觸目所及，數不清究竟有多少層層疊疊的黑屋頂。

幾個小時過後，傍晚時分，吳邪叼著一根菸，坐定於村子的制高點，漫長階梯路的頂端，兩層樓高的駁坎上。除開一碗真的很好喝的甜湯，一無所獲。  
居高臨下地俯瞰，村落屋舍的輪廓在濃郁的暮色裡漸漸隱沒，路邊懸掛的長長兩串紅燈籠扮演著路燈的角色，為這地方添上了一股時空錯置般的微妙氛圍。階梯路中段，地勢略低處，幾家古色古香的茶樓也點亮了飛簷下的金色與紅色燈籠。山腳下的海面浮動著星星點點的漁火，呼應天頂那幾顆不等落日徹底西沉就先蹦了出來的星子。背後的小學老早就放學了，仍有學生在操場上打籃球，沒有刺耳的汽車喇叭聲覆蓋，他們的歡笑聲不知道可以隨風飄出多遠。  
不知不覺間，風向變了，不再來自前方的汪洋大海，來自後方那座只剩下朦朧剪影的山巒。  
察覺到這一點，幾幅畫面和幾句對話登時從腦海裡閃過。吳邪打了個顫，本能地甩兩下頭，縮了縮身子，感到一種蝕骨的冷。  
而後是洩氣、迷茫與自嘲。

那個人……八成是找不到了。  
其實，找不到又如何？真找到了，又如何呢？有意義嗎？  
一句謝謝，人家哪裡會稀罕？遲都遲了一年了，現在說出去，難道還能夠改變些什麼？ 

「媽咪，我跟妳說，今天老師誇我的作文有進步呢！」  
忽有稚嫩而興奮的話聲傳入耳中，一對母子手牽著手從小學校門走出來，踏著輕快的步伐下行，經過他身邊。  
「很棒呀！媽咪沒說錯吧，你只要用心，肯定……」  
吳邪停下了往口袋裡摸索下一根菸與打火機的動作，思緒也停止運作，只是定定地注視那對母子，直到一大一小的兩抹背影消失於長階梯拐彎處，那間生意頗好的甜湯店之後，仍是動也不動。  
又過了好一陣子，他才像回神般眨眨眼，接著站直了身，拎起腳邊的包，一把甩上肩頭。

那個人，找到找不到；那一句謝謝，說或不說，都再不能夠改變什麼。  
但，這不是理由。  
一場意外扭轉了他的人生，太多原本想要去做的事情，或者以為是天經地義理所當然的事情，已經注定這輩子都做不到了、失去了、沒有了。  
所以，對於那些如今的自己還有可能做到的事情，更不該輕言放棄。  
先別管什麼意義不意義，誰讓自己回到了這裡？  
誰讓自己還活著？

如此一想，消極的情緒暫時被壓了下去，隨即靈光閃過，迸出來一個主意。他一面暗罵自己他娘的腦子摔壞了是不？早幹啥子去了？一面拿出地圖辨讀片刻，循著階梯路快步往下，穿過在燈火輝煌的夜裡反倒繁忙起來的村子，穿過三三兩兩的觀光客，穿過道路兩旁的茶樓與小吃攤，然後拋下這些熱鬧，返回接近客運站牌的地方，找到靜靜隱身在幾棵老榕樹後頭的小派出所，踏進門。  
「不好意思，我想找一個人……」

聞聲，坐在值班台後的警察停下了振筆疾書的手，抬起臉來。  
過長的瀏海下，是一雙出奇深邃漆黑的眼睛。

 

03.

夜晚八點半多，山以外的大城市必然還喧鬧著，山裡邊這個面海的小村子已經走過了隨著晚飯飯點一同到來的熱鬧，漸次回歸安靜。  
咻──砰！  
破空的銳響來得分外突兀，夜空中旋即炸開一朵金色煙火，引來一陣小小的驚呼。是調皮的學生，還是外地遊客偷偷翻牆溜進了小學操場？估計是後者。  
可惜，稍晚一些抬頭，半空就只餘下灰煙一抹了。  
越是來得輝煌燦爛，消失得就越快，這個世界的美麗大抵皆如此。

吳邪緊了緊身上的薄外套，再將雙手插入褲袋。今天以來的第二次，緩慢地踏過數百級灰撲撲的石階，由高處往低處去。  
相同的路，不同的除了時間點與行走的步速，還在於此時肚子裡多填了不少食物，身邊則多了換下制服的警察小哥一枚。  
真箇是應了那句眾裡尋他千百度，驀然回首，那人卻在燈火闌珊處。沒錯，這位小哥兒正是他忙活了一整個下午四處尋找的「那個人」，一位原來不僅僅是眼珠子漆黑漂亮的冰山系帥哥。  
遺憾冰山無口，低沉好聽的嗓音就沒能怎麼重溫了。  
所以，從解決晚飯的小吃店走向客運站牌處，吳邪一路圓睜著眼，看的是這位帥小哥兒？  
錯了，完全不是。  
找到了人，表明了自己的身分和彼此先前的「淵源」，並在飯桌上鄭而重之地道過了謝，在吳邪的認知裡，尋人的目的就算達成，不管對方態度如何，這件事情都可以就此了結了。此刻這一趟走下來，格外認真用力地張望、瀏覽、聆聽、體會、記憶，重點全放在了自己與對方之外的人事物上。

走過尚未打烊的一家茶樓，舉頭，看向高翹的黑色飛簷下微微晃動的大紅燈籠。戲夢人生，寫在紅紙上的四個字彷彿一根細針，輕輕地扎了一下他的眼、他的心。  
經過一棟黑瓦灰牆的矮樓，饒富興味地打量著端坐於屋簷上的虎斑貓。貓兒將長尾巴盤在身前，瞇縫著眼，神態高傲地接受了一陣子外來客的注目禮，一邊的耳朵突然動了動，喵的一聲縱身跑遠，追的是肥老鼠還是性感小母貓？  
行到階梯路與另一條只能容一輛汽車勉強通過的所謂「大路」交會口，鐵門緊閉的老舊戲院前站著一對學生模樣的情侶，舉高了手機，哢嚓！白光閃過，拍下兩張笑得見牙不見眼的大臉。背景什麼的，其實壓根不是重點吧？  
下行，下行，村裡所剩不多的那點人聲都被拋在身後了。深呼吸一口，山野特有的潮濕沁涼融入了住慣大城市的人們所不能想像的乾淨空氣。只有腳步聲迴繞的寂靜中，吳邪扭頭看向路邊樹後一扇歪斜的破門。門後院子裡的野草長得比人還高，其後分明座落著一幢頗具規模也頗有年頭的廢墟，洋樓建式，不曉得藏著什麼樣的滄桑故事。  
今夜無月，瞧，海水的顏色已經徹底沒了層次，貌似黑得比頭頂上的夜空更純粹了。

且讓雙眼客串相機快門，努力攝入所有能夠看見的，好像這是自己必須負起的一種責任。直至腳下踏著的地面由高高低低的石階轉為平坦的柏油路，班駁站牌與分出岔道的盤山公路一起進入視野。  
四下無人，又是來時體認過的安和平靜，少了一點慵懶，多了一點清冷。  
吳邪停步，轉過身子，視線落到警察小哥那如刀削一般清俊的側臉輪廓上。實話說，他有些訝異。剛才那頓相顧無言的晚飯足夠讓他體認到，這悶油瓶子也似的小哥兒對於人際交往是多麼的不擅長也不打算擅長，理當只想快快擺脫他才是，想不到居然願意陪著他走到客運站牌邊。  
當然也不排除是因為派出所就在邊上不遠，順路罷了。  
好了好了，不想這些了。吳邪拉回思緒，直視對方，這個在一年前那起意外發生當時幫助了他的男人，「小哥，你早點回去休息吧，我就不繼續打擾你了。」邊說邊牽起嘴角，咧出笑容，「最後再讓我說一次，真的謝謝你。」

悶油瓶小哥也側過了身，直直地注視吳邪，眼眸就如夜裡的海水，辨不出層次的沉黑。不確定是不是皺了一下眉，終於打破持續許久的沉默，「要下山了？」

「再晚一點。」吳邪搖了搖頭，笑容不自覺地斂下，「我想在這裡坐一會兒。」  
這裡，指的是客運站牌邊的候車石椅。

悶油瓶小哥又定定地看了看他，那眼神，好似能從他的表情中看透什麼，目光又極快地溜過他的脖子。待到收回，長瀏海半覆的兩道濃眉的確蹙了起來，但啥都沒多說，只是輕輕點頭，「再見。」

「再……」  
短短兩個字，竟然沒能說完。

地勢較高處，盤山公路的一個大轉彎口，一團巨大黑影挾著兩道白光突兀地竄出，光束直直地朝兩人射來。  
寧靜被驅散。  
光線越發刺眼，兩個光點迅速變大。  
轟──  
一輛下山的客運車以絕對超過了限速的速度駛過彎彎曲曲的公路，衝過岔道口，衝過站牌，衝入又衝出他們的視界，往山下去。

就只是一瞬間的觸發。防不了，擋不住。  
太多太多的聲音於耳畔轟響，肺裡的所有氧氣似乎都被逼出身體，眼前一片令人暈眩的花白。思維彷彿被撞成了無數帶尖刺的碎片，散落一地。  
自以為埋葬了的過往，鮮活囂狂。  
自以為的痊癒與平靜，蒼白脆弱。  
吳邪完全沒意識到自己在客運車衝過身邊的剎那抓住了悶油瓶小哥的胳臂，更不可能曉得手上用了多大的力氣。他只是茫然地圓睜著失焦的雙眼，面對一條很快又恢復了安靜的公路，在算不上寒冷的九月山風吹拂下，瑟瑟發抖。

 

04.

Survivor's guilt。  
倖存者，被罪惡感附身的存在。

 

 

─起─

01.

這是一個黑暗無光的空間，任憑吳邪把雙眼睜大到極限，用力地看了又看，除了如布幕一樣平滑無皺褶的黑，再無其他。甚至連顏色的濃淡都沒有絲毫變化，黑得絕對。  
失去了視覺，本能地抬手向前探摸，手臂還沒伸直，指尖便觸到冰冰涼涼的東西。趕緊把兩隻手都貼上去，仔仔細細地摸了一陣子，好像是一片鐵皮。雙手上上下下地遊移，沒能摸出任何轉折或者縫隙。  
感覺起來，他像是被關在了一個黑漆漆的鐵盒子裡。

滴答、滴答、滴答……  
鐵盒子裡沒有光，卻不是全然無聲。剛剛停下觸摸，就聽到了液體的滴落聲，清晰且規律，聽著在身後不遠處。  
按捺心下的狐疑與將起的驚慌，盡量讓自己鎮定，他轉過身，兩手於空氣中摸索著，像盲人一般緩慢地靠過去。沒走幾步，滴答，頭頂被什麼滴中，整個人倏然一驚，濡濕感隨即流過髮根、額角、眼尾，沿著面頰滑落。  
出乎意料，那液體不是冰涼的，居然相當溫熱。  
一股不知何時冒出來的嗆人腥氣鑽入鼻腔，讓他皺了皺眉。  
滴答、滴答……  
更多液體持續滴下來，他本能地往旁邊閃了兩步，正想抬手揩掉，手一動，卻從身前的黑暗中摸到一樣東西，一樣明顯不是鐵皮的東西。  
這是什麼？  
忍著嗆鼻的腥味細緻地探摸，這玩意兒圓圓的，大概與籃球差不多大小。一面比較硬，長了很多細細短短的毛。另一面凹凸不平，有點軟，而且濕濕滑滑，帶點溫度，估計也沾滿了剛才滴在頭上的那種溫熱液體。  
到底是什麼呢？  
他納悶地摸著摸著，心頭浮出一些似是而非的猜測。忽然手指一頓，在這東西的表面觸到一個小小圓圓的物件，堅硬、冰涼，觸感截然有別，倒又像是金屬了。左手輕輕使力一拔，它就落進掌心。  
心念一跳，眼前若有白光劃過。

只要再多一點點時間，一點點就好，吳邪相信自己能夠知道這是什麼。  
一道真正的白光偏偏選在這時射入這個空間。

對一個天生怕黑的人來說，應該沒有什麼比獨自陷入絕對黑暗的未知場所來得更可怕，大約也沒有什麼比重見光明更值得高興了。  
不再多花心思理會面前種種，他拔腿朝白光射入的一個方形小洞跑去。十多步的距離，才跑出一小段就被絆了一下，往前仆倒在一團軟軟熱熱的物體上頭。沒覺得痛，他急忙撐起身子，生怕再晚一些那道光就會消失一般，跨過那物體，繼續往前跑。  
接下來又被絆了幾腳，這才曉得，原來黑暗裡橫七豎八地落著那麼多不知名的東西。  
當然，當著一道明亮的光線，腳下那些攔路的玩意兒再多也不值得停步研究。他就這樣跌跌撞撞地跑著，直至鑽出那個小洞，鑽出那只黑暗的大鐵盒子。

明與暗的對比落差太過巨大，劈頭蓋臉而下的白金色滂沱光瀑幾乎要把視網膜給灼傷，不得不瞇起雙眼，右手搭涼棚遮擋。如此過了好一會兒，才陸續有景物於適應了亮光的眼中成像。  
首先是一條藍色的橫線，以上，天空乾淨得找不到半分瑕疵，以下，碧海無盡延展，波平浪靜。再看左右，青山連綿，公路蜿蜒。樹叢隨風輕輕搖擺，散落其間的矮樓無一不是灰石牆黑屋頂，質樸滄桑，沉穩安詳。

如果不是迎面而來的海風略有消停，讓吳邪聞到自個兒身上的一股腥氣，實在不確定他還會對著這幅畫面出神多久。  
回過神，放下遮陽的右手，同時舉起左手，視界馬上多了一種顏色──紅色。  
然後，左手的拳頭一翻，五根彷彿纏滿紅線的手指在並未接到大腦命令的情況下自動張開，露出了躺在掌心裡的，那樣小小圓圓的金屬物件。  
看清了那金屬物件的模樣，再後，他慢慢的，一點一點的，猶如零件太久沒上油的機器人般僵硬地回頭，看向背後的那個「大鐵盒子」……

 

02.

從夢境中驚醒，身體在那瞬間像過電似的抖了一下，吳邪還聽到自己抽了一口氣，接著是一串急促的呼吸。  
眼睛肯定是睜著的，但啥也沒能瞧見。夢裡夢外，同樣黑暗。  
不同的是接下來傳入耳中的聲音──肢體與布料摩擦的窸窸窣窣聲。  
胸前的棉被動了動，隨即，一隻微溫的大掌準確地撫上他的臉。他也不客氣，立即一偏頭，直接把整張臉給埋進去，動作的確有那麼一點急迫的味道，哪怕面頰貼觸的掌心非但不軟不細不嫩，還生滿了粗硬的繭子。  
連著換了好幾口氣，這才低低地開口，「抱歉，吵醒你了……」話音有點含糊，不確定是不是因為剛醒。

手的主人沒有吭聲──呼吸聲不算的話，只用拇指指腹摩挲兩下他的臉頰，手指又滑到耳邊，輕輕揉搓他的耳廓與耳垂，那意思是說沒事。

吳邪感受了片刻這種無聲的安撫，算是定下了神，雖然被窩底下的手腳仍是陣陣發冷。眨了眨眼，被驚散的睡意尚未復甦，突然想到自己明明是趴在前屋的小方桌上睡過去的，於是甩開耳畔徘徊的手，一個翻身。  
此時的黑暗其實不似夢中那般絕對，只等眼睛習慣了，後屋各種傢俱擺設的輪廓便都模糊地顯現出來。  
不看它們，只看同在一張床上的傢伙。被子蓋住了大半張臉，額髮凌亂，一雙半睜的眸子倒是黑亮，不見從睡夢中被吵醒該有的迷茫不耐。  
「還好嗎？情況怎……」  
想詢問這些天這個人忙於支援的那起失蹤登山者搜救活動的結果，失蹤者是不是找到了？是不是終於可以放假休息了？不想四目相對，話剛起頭，吳邪忽然察覺一事，心中一慌，連忙打住話頭，匆匆又轉了個身，瞪著後屋天花板，用力地眨了好幾下眼，試圖眨掉眼角的那一點點濕意。

成功沒成功不曉得，微溫大掌跟了上來，五指併攏，逕直覆蓋他的雙眼。  
「睡覺。」

再次入睡之際，隱約聽見窗外和屋頂上響起淅淅瀝瀝的聲音。

初冬十一月夜，蒼白水霧緩緩由海濱升起、自山巔飄降，張開雙臂擁抱整座山村。  
下雨了。

 

03.

冬雨一夜未竟，天亮之後的小村子依然籠罩在水幕裡。伴隨雨水而來的霧氣就如窗簾布上附加的那一層薄窗紗，從高高的山頭一路披掛到了山腳下的漁港邊，柔柔軟軟，隨風飄擺。  
同樣的天與地、山與海，只因為視野裡的主色調從明度極高的湛藍翠綠換成了沉鬱厚重的灰與飄動不定的白，間或露出一塊塊的黑，又有冰涼潮氣徹底浸透身周的空氣，平日裡看著覺得十分祥和寧靜的景致，今兒個倒透出濃濃的一股寂寥淒清，甚至帶著點兒陰森鬼氣了。

叮！清脆的機械提示音喚回飄遠的目光與放空的腦袋。吳邪搓著冷出了大片雞皮疙瘩的手臂離開窗邊，濱海山村的初冬跟平地城市的初冬基本還是兩種概念，又逢起霧下雨，氣溫就跟溜滑梯似的往下降，一件薄長袖顯然不夠應付了。  
從微波爐中拿出一盤棍子麵包，他發揮以往在西餐廳打工學到的技巧，將盤子往臂彎裡穩穩地一放，又端起一壺熱咖啡，拎起兩只馬克杯，捏住兩只小餐盤，盡量放輕腳步踩過舊式建築特有的灰色磨石子地板，踅過貫通後屋的走廊，走進前屋，在既是餐桌也是書桌的小方桌邊坐下。對面位置的椅背上披了一件連帽外套，不是他的，不管，抓過來便往身上套。  
說到底，一個多月的時間還是太短了，這時的吳邪對於自己的落腳之地的認識尚且不深，不知道今天這程度的霧根本算不得什麼。隨著時序繼續往前推進，待到隆冬時節，翩然降臨的濃霧隨風飄進屋，隔著一張桌子相對而坐的兩個人都未必能看清彼此。  
當然，現在對桌無人與霧氣什麼的沒有半毛錢的關係，那位老兄──這兒的屋主──還在後屋的布簾子裡頭睡著呢。

早餐很簡單，但足夠紮實。作為主角的棍子麵包相當道地，是那種真要下狠勁兒去咀嚼的硬度，好不容易解決一大塊，低頭一看，麵包屑掉了滿盤。黑咖啡的表現也在水平以上，還沒入口，也不用貼得多近，濃郁香氣先撲了一臉。  
在濕涼的初冬早晨來一杯熱呼呼的咖啡無疑是種享受，不過純黑咖啡對吳邪來說畢竟太苦了，起身又到微波爐邊一陣翻找，沒找到半粒砂糖，幸好小冰箱裡有半瓶鮮奶。  
關上冰箱門，抓著牛奶瓶走回去，立刻詫異地嗯了一聲。

只這麼一兩分鐘的工夫，小方桌邊已無聲無息地多了一個人。男人，模樣很年輕，比吳邪應該大不了幾歲。皮膚相當白，高鼻樑，薄嘴唇，唇邊和下巴一片泛青的鬍渣，瀏海長得幾乎要蓋住眼睛。頭頂和後腦勺的黑髮有些亂，搭上半斂的眼簾，明擺著就是剛睡醒。右手正拿起一塊棍子麵包，骨節分明的手指修長漂亮。  
不管這些，吳邪的焦點逕直落在男人上半身僅有的那件黑色工字背心上，再低頭瞧瞧自己身上的長袖T恤與外套，不由感嘆了一下人與人之間的殘酷差距。回到座位，又微微瞇眼觀察了一會兒對方眼窩裡的兩抹淡淡青黑，得出不是陰影的結論，拿起咖啡壺把空著的那只馬克杯倒滿，推過去。  
「怎麼不再睡會兒？」牛奶就不必了，脫外套更加不必，他確定。

男人面不改色地喝下純黑咖啡，沒回答。

吳邪也不惱，好像這樣悶的反應完全在意料中。一面往自己的杯裡添牛奶，看著截然有別的兩種液體像彼此吞噬般飛快地交融，失去原本的顏色，一面又問道：「小哥你是什麼時候回來的？我竟然一點知覺也沒有。」

對桌的悶油瓶子想了想，總算不裝啞巴了，回道：「三點多吧。」氣色雖然不大好，語氣倒是沒顯得太疲憊。

吳邪也喝了一口咖啡，兩道眉毛旋即就糾結了，放下杯子便去拿麵包。不行啊，這味兒還是酸苦了點。  
儘管滿嘴苦味，仍不忘目前最關心的問題，「那個失蹤的人，你們找到了嗎？」也是前夜裡沒能問完的問題。  
為了一個失蹤的外來登山客，前山後山兩個村子的警察都折騰了好幾天。一天不把人找著，一天沒有辦法好好地休息睡覺。可說來也怪，這兒既不是海拔千米以上、地勢峭拔險惡的高山地帶，也沒有蓊鬱的原生叢林或者人造林之類的植被覆蓋，放眼眺去，山坡上最多的就是及胸高的片片芒草。那名登山客偏偏如人間蒸發了一般，蹤影全無。

悶油瓶抬起眼來，眼白帶了些血絲，雙眸倒仍是漆黑如墨點，清醒地直視吳邪。  
「找到了。」先給出被期望的答案，隨即急轉直下，「屍體。」

吳邪捏著麵包和準備撕麵包的兩隻手都在半空中頓住，「怎麼會……」

「獅子岩山上，摔死的。」

在本地人口中，這地方叫「前山」。沿著盤山公路繼續往上走，再過幾個客運站牌，翻過一個山口與一片規模不小的老墳地，就會進入「後山」，一座約呈馬蹄型的山谷。谷地三面環山，一面向海，當中座落著另外一個村子，規模比前山村要小一些，也算是個觀光點，但相對冷清得多。獅子岩山就高高地矗立在後山的村子邊上，海拔六百米高的山頂有一塊兩三層樓高的巨岩，遠望猶如一隻趴臥的獅子，岩壁鋒銳陡斜，碎石遍佈，要拉著繩索才能攀上去。  
「攀岩失足嗎？」那地方吳邪上星期才為了拍照去過一趟，記憶還十分深刻。回想著冬陽映照下那塊極具壓迫感的巨岩、不好落腳的碎石地、呼嘯的風、巨岩兩側超過了百米深的陡峭坡谷，不禁嘆了口氣。  
正是漫山遍谷芒花盛開的時節，倘若那人失足墜入白茫茫一片的山坳，身形完全被茂密的芒花遮蓋，搜救人員一時找不著，想來也合理。

悶油瓶又不吭聲了，低頭啃著麵包。

心裡沉甸甸的，彷彿正被一隻手往下拖拽。吳邪一下子沒有了胃口，也失去了追問事件細節的興趣，把捏出了凹洞的棍子麵包放回盤裡，皺著眉頭慢慢喝掉咖啡，拿起自己的杯子盤子，逕直走進位於後屋最底端的小廚房，將它們扔進水槽。  
冬雨絲絲點點地打上窗玻璃，窗外飄飛的白霧貌似變得比剛才濃了，好像這間屋子、鄰近的另外幾棟黑屋頂矮房子、霧中時隱時顯的黑灰色山村，就是全部的世界。  
無邊無際的霧氣掩蓋了太多東西，可是吳邪，你知道嗎？你是最最清楚不過的吧。看不見，從來不代表不存在。  
「唔？」  
忽然從背後覆上來的力量，生生把衝到嘴邊的嘆息替換成呻吟。  
一雙結實有力的胳臂環過他的腰，頸側隨即一陣刺癢。條件反射地扭了幾下身子，不僅沒掙脫開，還給一根硬梆梆的東西頂住了屁股。  
「小哥……嗯，等等……我說張大哥……張大爺……」吳邪抬起一手往肩上探，按住了正在頸邊作怪的腦袋，但沒真發力去推。有點不曉得這時該擺出怎樣的表情和語氣，「不是吧？你都幾天沒好好睡上一覺了，這會兒不是該補覺嗎？」

「今天休假。」作怪的傢伙答得理所當然，右手挑開吳邪的家居褲褲頭，鑽了進去。

是是是，是我錯，不該用凡夫俗子肉體凡胎的體力標準來評斷您。  
心中的腹誹是鏗鏘有力，身體卻在要害受制的下一秒沒出息地整個軟下來，陷進悶油瓶的懷抱，「我今天要上家教課……嗯……啊……」  
不是拒絕，只是個溫馨提醒。

「那是下午。」微涼嘴唇離了脖子，伴著一小股熱氣貼上吳邪的耳殼，聽來是笑了，「我沒那麼久。」

呻吟也好，輕笑也好，總之，它們很好地掩蓋了兩個人心底眼底最深處浮動的情緒。

 

04.

淅淅瀝瀝的冬雨大約在中午停止，可天還是陰著，霧也沒全散，只是從籠罩整座山的白紗帳子收攏成了幾條輕飄飄盤掛於山頭的白絲帶。遠上寒山公路斜，白霧生處有人家──看在外來的遊客眼中，是媲美仙境的空靈縹緲；看在本地人眼中，是衣服洗完又晾不乾了的煩惱。

相較於吳邪目前落腳的前山，後山山谷裡的村子規模更小、人口更少，當然也更要清靜許多，即使正逢週末。終點站到了，他揮別一路不停與他閒聊的年輕司機，走下沒有第二個乘客的客運車，沿著陡峭濕滑的階梯緩步下行，穿過兩排有大半已是空屋的灰黑色矮房子，用一個多月時間歷練出來的淡定淡然和一條無毒蛇兩隻癩蛤蟆三隻流浪狗打過照面，尚未瞧見那間被村民們──特別是小學生們──視作人氣地標的雜貨鋪子，先聽到咚咚咚的一串悶響，還有幾聲興奮的呼喊。  
他笑了笑，略加快腳步直走到底，再下一個小土坡。果不其然，雜貨鋪子後頭那積了水的克難籃球場上，有兩個迅速奔跑的人影。  
走進場內，正要出聲打招呼，他們也看到了他。正運著球的傢伙咧嘴一笑，驀地一個急停，雙手一推，濕答答的籃球就像顆水雷般飛了過來。吳邪輕鬆接住，考慮了一下自己的「身體狀況」，果斷放棄運球切入禁區，在三分線上直接起身跳投。咻！籃球於半空中劃出一道優美的圓弧，然後，鏗！撞上籃框，反彈出去。

「嘖，老師，你好遜！」丟球給他的是個大概在念小學高年級的男孩，一面說著，一面伸出右手，豎起食指搖了搖，沒有直接比個倒讚已經算客氣了。  
男孩的小夥伴追回那顆球，幾大步奔到籃板下，手一舉，刷！俐落地把球送進籃框。

吳邪既不費唇舌替自己辯解，也不著惱，更不臉紅，只挑眉道：「是不是嫌作業派得少了？」拜託，身為家教老師，恐嚇學生還不容易嗎？

「別啊！千萬別！吳老師，你不曉得我有多可憐……」男孩立即換了一副受虐兒童的表情，湊到他面前來，拿手一翻下嘴唇，「瞧！練薩克斯風練的，嘴都吹破了呢！」又低頭捲起一邊的運動褲褲管，露出瘀青的膝蓋，「這是準備籃球比賽的時候不小心磕的，另外一條腿也有……」最後直起身子，右手使勁兒地甩了幾下，「吳老師你要再給我加作業，我的手指頭肯定要寫到畫到破皮紅腫，那樣就真成殘疾人了，你忍心？」

吳老師後退一步，躲的不是寫滿祈求的眼神，是橫飛的唾沫，「要在我面前裝可憐，你還早了八百年，蘇萬小盆友。」說完，低頭看了一眼手錶，「好了好了，時間差不多了，別扯這些，別逃避現實，咱們回你家上課去吧！」

離開籃球場，一大兩小，三個人，循著一條彎彎繞繞的泥土路往地勢更低處去。目的地是一幢建在村子的最外沿，與此地典型的黑瓦灰牆小樓格格不入的嶄新洋樓式木屋別墅，名叫蘇萬的男孩子的家。  
如此聽來，蘇家應該是純樸山村裡的異類，但說穿了也沒啥稀奇。深山裡蓋別墅，不是華僑，不是盜墓。蘇家老爹三十年前拎著個癟癟的破包袱從這村子裡出去，三十年後靠著做生意賺了大錢，也煩膩了城市的喧囂，於是帶著老婆孩子衣錦還鄉，拆了老舊的祖宅，蓋起漂漂亮亮的別墅。富二代蘇萬打小就跟著村裡同齡的孩子滿山撒野，渾身找不著半點富家少爺的嬌氣。不過，有錢人嘛，不稍微裝裝逼估計還是太強人所難了。蘇家老爹不給這個兒子請家教補強課業，倒是在村裡人的介紹下輾轉找著了吳邪──以調養身體為由暫住前山村子裡的大學畢業生，來教兒子書法與美術。  
連薩克斯風家教都能有，找人教書法畫畫什麼的，太合邏輯了。  
不過，基於某個不足為外人道的原因，這份錢多事少離家不遠的工作，吳邪當時可是掙扎了很久很久才終於點頭接下。

行出一段路，泥土小徑又變成了陡下的石階，再後是一段石板路。安安靜靜的村舍幾乎都被拋到了身後，另外經過的幾幢簡單別緻的小木屋，據說是一些藝術家們為了遠離塵囂培養靈感特地搭蓋的工作室，經常處於大門深鎖狀態。舉頭仰望，一座十多米長的石砌拱型水道橋橫過視野，儘管已被廢棄多年，身姿之優美還是無可挑剔。再上去是高高的山，一座連著一座，層層環抱著山谷裡的這個小小世界。天空依然是白色的，潮濕的、有重量的白色，壓得那麼低，彷彿伸手可及。  
熟門熟路地在岔道口做出選擇，聽著身後兩個男孩有一搭沒一搭的閒聊，吳邪忽然想到一事，回頭看向蘇萬的小夥伴，「黎簇，你怎麼不回家去？」

名叫黎簇的男孩一路都在練習用手指尖兒轉籃球，蘇萬替他回答，「不回，等上完了課，我跟鴨梨還要一塊兒去找楊好呢。」

「但是……」黎家那位警察老爹的爆脾氣在前山後山兩個村子都是有名的，早先吳邪「有幸」於蘇家瞻仰過一次，印象仍深，還不需要溫習。

「沒事，今天星期六，作業明天再寫也來得及。而且我老爸天快亮的時候才回來，現在肯定還在睡覺。」

男孩的解釋不期然地挑動吳邪心中的一根弦，還沒細想，就聽蘇萬問了起來，「對了，鴨梨，我聽我媽說，那個爬山失蹤的人夜裡已經被找到了，可是早就死掉了，是不是真的啊？」

「是啊！」

「在哪裡找到的？怎麼死的？」

「那個人爬到獅子岩山上去，鑽到了獅子岩裡頭，那裡邊不是有好多好多個像隧道一樣可以讓人鑽來鑽去的洞嗎？我老爸說，其中一個洞的最裡面還連著一個礦井，位置很隱密，連他們都不知道有。那個人也不曉得到底是怎麼爬到那邊去的，大概一腳踩了個空，就摔死了。」

竟然是這樣，吳邪默默地聽著，有些訝異。同樣一個摔死，情況原來不若先前所猜想。  
再一次抬頭，從這個臨近水道橋的位置望去，趴在右斜前方山壁頂的石獅子是那樣的高，那樣的遠。一團霧氣就匍匐在它腳下。  
曾聽這兒的人介紹過，好幾十年以前，前山後山曾經都是聞名全國的金礦區。來自四海的礦工們聚集於此，懷著一夜暴富的夢想，付出青春、勞力、血汗，甚至是生命，幾乎挖空了週遭的每一座山。而今，夢醒了，金礦沒有了，繁華散盡，礦工們留下的痕跡卻不會徹底消失。芒花與岩石之下，黑屋頂矮房子與傾頹的廢墟之下，石板階梯與柏油公路之下，無人能說準中空的山體內部到底有多少條縱橫交錯的大小坑道，從海拔數百米的山頭一直一直延伸至比海平面更深更深的地底。四百公里──假設這個對礦區坑道總長的估計數字可信，地面上的小村子如何能夠相比？封存於地面下的，才是一座真正的立體迷宮。  
既然是一個處處「陷阱」的地方，本地人或外地人誤入未封閉的礦坑通風井，不慎摔傷或摔死，類似的事情，想來以往也發生過，從來沒有才說不過去。但是……  
吳邪皺了皺眉，覺得好像有點不對。

「騙人的吧！既然你老爸他們都不知道有那個礦井，那又怎麼會找到那邊去？」蘇萬這小子的腦袋瓜子顯然挺靈活，與他的吳老師想到了同一個點上。

「騙你是豬！屍體就是我爸爸爬下去洞裡綁繩子吊出來的。他在派出所先搓了兩次澡才回家，身上還是有一股味道，我聞得到。」

「那你說，他們怎麼會想到跑去鑽獅子岩，發現那裡頭有個沒人曉得的礦洞，洞裡有死人？而且我也聽我媽講過，那個死掉的人的媽媽最開始來咱們這裡報警的時候，說她兒子去爬的，根本就不是獅子岩山啊！」

拐過一個彎，蘇家那幢洋樓木屋的斜屋頂顯現在前方不遠處，三個人卻不約而同地停下了腳步。  
「那是因為……」  
當著兩名聽眾的專注注視，黎簇一手抱球，一手叉腰，微微揚起臉，停了幾秒才揭曉答案。  
語速被刻意放慢，聲線被故意壓低，「託、夢。」

吳邪和蘇萬一起瞪大眼睛。

「那個摔死的人託夢給他媽媽，還有他的一個很要好的朋友，說他不小心走錯路了，現在躺在一個好黑好黑、好冷好冷的洞裡，要鑽到獅子岩的最裡面，然後拉繩子往下面找，才能夠找到。那個人的朋友還說，夢裡看到他的腦袋破了個洞，滿臉的血……」

「嘶──」誇張的抽氣聲打斷了煞有介事的講述，就見蘇萬一邊抽涼氣一邊狂搓手臂，「我靠！鴨梨，你萬一哪天怎麼了，可千萬千萬別託夢給我啊！找楊好，拜託你找楊好！」話畢腳底抹油，轉身朝家門口跑去。

「滾你的！」黎簇罵了一聲，手裡的籃球直往蘇萬的屁股砸。砰！正中紅心。

「嗷嗚！疼疼疼……」

「活該！」

男孩們的大呼小叫聲肆無忌憚地敲裂午後山谷裡那股好似能凝結為實體的靜謐，更遑論方才那一絲絲被故事召喚而來的寒氣。  
打鬧著往洋樓木屋跑去的兩個男孩都沒留意，他們的吳老師還靜靜地站在原地。

至親的家人……要好的朋友……  
託夢……

無聲無息，不知不覺，飄繞山頭的白絲帶重新抽散開來，化成了一張冰冷的紗網，緩緩下降。吳邪沒有回頭去看，只在心中默默地想著，不願意卻不可遏抑地想著，身後，比村子更高上許多的高處，介在前山與後山之間的那個山口，以及山口邊上的那一大片老墳地，肯定又都淹沒在揮之不散的霧裡了。

 

05.

通常來說，星期六的傍晚，是一個星期之中，最多遊客在前山的小村子裡出沒的時段。

涼颼颼的風是絕好的催化劑，讓緊挨著小學校門的甜湯店排起了不算短的隊伍。當吳邪如願拎起兩碗熱湯走出店門，霧濛濛的天空已然擦黑，周圍高高矮矮的山頭都隱沒在了厚棉花一般的霧氣中。自階梯路的高處往下俯望，彷彿沒有盡頭的石階，路邊懸掛的長長兩串紅燈籠，燈火輝煌而古色古香的茶館，歡聲笑語，人往人來……恍惚間，時光好像倒流到了一個多月前，那個涼風習習的九月夜。  
當然，好像終究只是好像。  
開步走向那些人，走入由或熟悉或陌生的腔調及語言組成的一波波音浪。這一回，他的身分和目的已經與當時不同，等待他的結果自也不盡相同。

數百階以後，階梯路與勉強能通汽車的「大路」之一的交會口，曾在電視劇裡亮過相的古雅茶館與貼著泛黃海報的老戲院夾出一塊小空地，成為村裡最多遊客流連拍照之處。  
走進空地，向左一拐，目光順勢不經意地一掃，就有這麼巧，與正沿著「大路」迎面而來的一道深藍色頎長人影碰了個正著。  
視線交會瞬間的一愣而後，吳邪立即低喊兩聲借過，加快步速繞過幾對摟摟抱抱玩兒自拍的情侶，走向來人。  
「不好意思，能麻煩您幫我們拍個照嗎？」  
卻讓一句禮貌的詢問止住了腳步。

循聲扭頭，發話的是個年紀看著和他差不多的大男孩，長相是最標準不過的路人系，衣著也普通，背個大包，拿著一台相機，身後是一對服裝樣貌同樣平凡不起眼的中年男女。毫無疑問是父母子一家三口，只因三人一起望著他，臉上的笑透出一股子高度相似的憨傻。  
「沒問題，想站哪兒拍？」點點頭，吳邪不由自主地跟著笑了。把原先拎在手裡的塑膠袋掛到肘彎上，接過路人系大男孩手裡的相機，迅速環視週遭，衝階梯路的方向一抬下巴，主動提出建議，「那邊怎麼樣？」

換著背景拍了三張照片，又推薦了幾家小吃攤子。原地目送那一家人循著階梯路往上走，混入來來去去的人流，再也瞧不見了，又過了好一會兒，吳邪終於有辦法收回視線。  
知道自己斂下了笑容，不知道自己露出了怎樣的眼神。  
正要回身，忽然感覺一道目光落在臉上。  
側過臉去，看看悶油瓶頭頂腦後依然有點亂的黑髮，又看看他身上那件相較於今兒個的室外氣溫實在嫌單薄的深藍色連帽外套，吳邪挑高一邊的眉毛，用眼神表示疑惑：我靠，不是吧，難得休假了還要微服出巡？警察不是人幹事啊！

悶油瓶的毫無表情變化，只是隔著幾步的距離定定地望著他，彷彿已經這樣看了他很久很久。一串紅豔豔的燈籠就垂掛在不遠處，被柔和暖色系燈光映照的清俊面龐偏偏顯得有那麼一點硬，特別是眉心的兩條豎紋和抿成一條直線的嘴角。漆黑的眼珠子猶如兩個無底洞，吞沒射入其中的所有光芒。

那樣如有實質的眸光實在太難扛了，吳邪自知理虧，今天是回來得晚了，又沒先打招呼，於是指了指胳臂彎裡掛著的兩碗熱甜湯，擠出一個賣乖討好的笑。

悶油瓶的神情不變，又默默地看了他幾眼，驀地快步上前，一把拽住他的手腕，回身就走，手勁兒用得有點大。

唔，幻聽嗎？吳邪心說，似乎有小姑娘在背後尖叫。

 

06.

說不準究竟有沒有小姑娘尖叫，也完全不重要。能說準的是，當今日的第二輪床戰偃旗息鼓，別管什麼大姑娘小姑娘，吳邪自個兒都幾乎叫到再也叫不出聲音來了。  
仰面朝天地癱在床上，身體近乎散架，還有一股極沉極沉的重量不客氣地壓在身上，壓得他連呼吸都覺得有些費力。  
這麼累，偏偏激烈性事後的疲累虛脫和遭受強烈撞擊並大量失血導致的昏眩怎麼都不會一樣，現在雖然躺著不動，實際上還是有相當清醒的知覺。能感到大腿根與股間的黏膩和後穴的酸脹，能就著床邊的一盞小燈看到壓著自己的傢伙那一整身緊實漂亮的肌肉，能嗅到空氣裡微微的潮濕與精液的那股腥味兒，能聽到脖子上那道糾結突起的疤痕被啄吻同時，自己從鼻子裡輕輕地哼了一聲。

但是，為什麼呢？憑什麼呢？  
憑什麼自己可以躺在這裡？  
為什麼還可以擁有這一切、享受這一切、感覺這一切？  
多麼不公平啊，吳邪，明明當初就是你……

全身不自主的緊繃顯然被察覺了，胸口的重量驟然一輕，黑暗隨即襲奪了吳邪的視界。  
有溫度的黑暗。  
就像一年多前的他們第一次相遇，在盤山公路的岔道口，被晴日豔陽曬得發燙的柏油路面上，一地扭曲的鋼鐵殘骸與染血的玻璃碎片裡；就像一個多月前他們的第二次相遇，同樣是那個岔道口，階梯路底，斑駁且略歪斜的客運站牌旁；也像這一個多月以來每一個讓他從結局相似的夢境中驚醒的夜，在這張偏硬也偏窄的床上。還埋在他體內的男人挺起上身，抬起右手，用生滿繭子的厚實掌心與修長手指，輕輕地、牢牢地、不容拒絕地，摀住他的眼睛。  
「吳邪……」  
耳畔頸邊迴繞的吐息是這麼的溫暖，低沉欠起伏的嗓音唸著他的名字，吐出一個個堅定的字眼，直入耳廓。  
「你沒做錯事。」

吳邪在黑暗裡聽著，想點頭，也想搖頭，最終只能是木然。  
身體可以極自然地貼合倚靠這個人，完全徹底地交付出去，心甘情願地任他的氣味與體溫包圍沾染。飄忽不定的心緒也能在這個人所給予的安全感裡沉定下來。但與此同時，不能否認，內心始終有那麼一塊角落是被隔離的，好像獨立存在於另外一個次元裡，讓一層薄冰一樣的東西給裹住。  
不敢去敲開，不敢去融化，只因為太清楚那裡面包裹的是什麼。

他也很清楚悶油瓶那句話想表達的是什麼：你沒有做錯任何事情，只是沒有死在一年多前的那場意外裡，如此而已。

一場無人樂見的意外橫空降臨，殞命者何其不幸，而倖存者何其無辜。

……可是，真是這樣？


End file.
